Gone With The Wind Fabulous
by JohnnyCakeCade
Summary: Charlotte, a full-time middle-school student and a professional fangirl, finds something very mysterious that grants her biggest wish: To have a chance to save the one she loves. Can she succeed in making this book a "Happily Ever After?" or will it be a "Happily Ever Disaster?" (Rated T because I'm paranoid.)
1. Author's Note and Dedication

Author Note.

Dedicated to all _The Outsider_ fans and author. Stay golden!

_And of course, Johnny Cade._

Note: Hii! Hope you guys enjoy this! It's just a little story I thought of while I was watching the movie one night. There's really not much to say but: "Enjoy!"

~JohnnyCakeCade


	2. Prologue (Introducing Charlotte)

Prologue

_"Stay gold Ponyboy..." _I winced at the dreaded line, feeling tears brimming at the edges of my eyes. Why? This was the part when my beloved lost-puppy and favorite character, Johnny Cade, passed away.

_You're pathetic._ I thought to myself._ 15 times reading this book and you still cry?_

_ Buuutt Johnny didn't deserveeee itt! _My heart complained.

"Charlotte, did you finish your homework?" My mother yelled from downstairs.

_Uh oh._

_ My homework._

_ My science test._

_ My French quiz!_

_ My math test!_

I threw the book down, looking frantically at the clock. 11:00 o' clock p.m. Opening my text book, I figured "Hey, better late than never!"

I threw up my hair into a messy bun while staring boredly at my textbook, trying to understand the topic I had paid little attention to in class. My hair was quite unique. I never knew what to make of it. It was a honey-brown color with natural blonde and rosy-red highlights. I never knew how to describe it to my friends! I suppose it looked like that girl Debby Ryan's hair when she was young and in the _Suite Life of Zack and Cody. _My eyes were sort of an icy-blue hue, with a greenish-yellowish tint in the center. My favorite character from _The Outsiders?_ Easily Johnny Cade. I literally fan-girled over him once- maybe twice- a minute.

There's not much to say about this point. I pulled something close to an all-nighter, staying up until 3:00 o' clock a.m. School starts at 6:00 o' clock a.m., so I pretty much set myself up for failure.

_Well!_ I sighed, slamming my alarm clock with my hand, gingerly. _Happy Friday!_


	3. Prologue Pt 2 (Introducing Johnny)

Prologue Pt. 2

A/N: Hey guys! I'm going to be writing the story in First and Third point of view, kind of like Maxiumum Ride is written. Since Charlotte is the main character, her POV's will be using 'I' but if any other character is talking, it will be like: 'Johnny walked out of the restaurant.' It's pretty hard to understand, but as the story goes on, you will catch on. ~JohnnyCakeCade

"Johnny? Johnny!"

"Huh? Wha-?" Johnny was rudely awoken by feeling Ponyboy shake his body.

"Shut up and get ready! We're gonna' be late to school!"

"What the?" He looked outside to see the sun had already risen, much to his dislike. "What time is it?"

"Time for you to start getting ready! We got' 15 minutes!" Ponyboy grunted, rolling his eyes.

Johnny nodded quickly, running to his bathroom to get ready. After throwing on a t-shirt and jeans, brushing his teeth, and giving his hair a good greasing, he bolted out with Ponyboy.

The walk was very uneventful and quiet, which was usually normal. So why did it feel different to Johnny?

"Ponyboy? You seem a little ticked. What's up?" Johnny turned towards his friend who had a scowl plastered on his face.

"Oh, nothin'. Just some Darry trouble. Nutin' to be worried 'bout." Ponyboy grinned, giving his friend a pat on the back.

"Alright. Just makin' sure."

"Thanks. Hey how you doin' with your par-" Ponyboy was cut off as he spotted a Soc walking down the street. He tightly gripped a 7-inch knife, slightly reddened at the tip. It made Johnny feel sick.

"Pony, let's not mess with him." Johnny pulled his friend behind a nearby bush, tucking his head down.

"We've got no choice. It's either that or be late. I don't think Darry will be thrilled if I'm late. He's really strict about school."

Johnny only sighed. Maybe his friend's relationship with his older brother wasn't all lollipops and rainbows. He stood up, walking out of the bush with his hands in his pockets.

_Don't make eye contact._

_ Don't make eye-_

"Hey Greaser! Actually going to school? Thought all of you were dropouts, like the failure who works at the gas station."

"Don't talk about Soda like that!" Ponyboy clenched his fists.

_Think before you say Pony._

"Since when do I start taking orders from Greasers? Little scum."

"Hey!" This caught Johnny's attention. "You need to shut up."

"Oh do I?" The greaser grabbed Johnny's arm, holding his knife right above it.

"I'm up for a fight!" Johnny said, punching the Greaser in the nose. It immediately started gushing blood.

Ponyboy stifled laughter, shuffling awkwardly around.

"Let's go, Pony." Johnny walked away confidently towards his school.

_Well,_ he thought to himself, _at least its' Friday._


	4. Chapter 1

Chapter #1

School was boring and uneventful. That's what Johnny thought, anyway.

_Why does Pony even drag me there anyway? All I do is listen to teachers talk about unimportant things like English and math._

It was these things he pondered on his way to a certain blue and white house.

_I'm going to go home today, and I'm not going to be a chicken about it._

Each time he convinced himself of this, he seemed to be more confident. In reality, he hated that home. He hated the walls, the floors, the rooms, the beds, the tables, and most importantly, the people. He wondered what he did to them. What did he ever do that was so horrible to make them despise and forget his entire existence? Johnny wondered which one was worse: Hatred or being Ignored.

`_Being Ignored. At least when they hit me, they know I'm there. I'm not just a meaningless blob to them._

To his dislike, Johnny found himself in front of his house faster than he had hoped. He stood at the door, giving a gentle knock that seemed to echo and rattle in his heart.

"You get it!"

"No, you get it!"

_I just hate it when they fight._

Deciding to just end it now, he opened to door. "..Ma? Pa?"

"Oh, it's _only _Johnny." His mother stood by the kitchen, looking annoyed.

_Only Johnny?_

Last time he checked, he was a person. Not _only_ a person.

His father was giving him a disapproving look. What would it be this time? Would he use his feet or his fists to beat him up?

"Dad?" Johnny squeaked in a voice that was a much higher tone than he hoped it would be.

"Don't speak!" His father commanded.

Johnny disobeyed. "I-I went to school and everything today.. Learned a-lot," he smiled, feeling hope surge through him, "Are you proud of me?"

His father grunted, shaking his head. "I will never be proud of you. Even if you saved someone's life, I will always hate you." His father ran towards him, and he let out a muffled sob as he felt a fist slam into his cheekbone.

Sure, the physical pain hurt a-lot. It would maybe even cause a black-and blue. But, that made him look tough.

It was those words. _I will always hate you._ That was the real pain. The pain that surged through his body and made him make those horrible crying sounds. The pain that opened the gates to a waterfall of tears.

What did his mother do while this was happening? Absolutely nothing. She sat there, not even looking at the scene occurring right next to her. _Why won't you love me?_

"I think that's enough." His father smiled. "Now, get in your room. I don't want to see you again today. You make me sick."

_You make me sick. _There was that emotional pain again, making his eyes brim with tears. Without any second thought, he walked up to his small, almost closet-like bedroom. This room was anything but neat; covered with clothes and pillows. His small black cat sat in the corner, staring at him with her big green eyes.

The cat was the one thing his parents did for him, and it wasn't even because they wanted to do it for him. It was because of all the mice in the house, and to get him to stop annoying them as much.

"Hey, Bonny." He sniffed, rubbing his hand down the cat's nice, fluffy fur. "Why are ya' givin' me that look?"

Her mint-green eyes were huge, staring at him like he was a stranger. He figured it was the blood and the tears on his face. He sniffled, wiping his face with a small rag by his bed. It was covered in blood and tears, which made him shudder. Johnny grabbed another rag, wet it, and held it to his cheekbone. He sighed, collapsing in bed. The pain was bad, yes, but eventually he found himself drifting off to sleep.

Johnny fluttered open his eyes, yawning loudly and sat up in his bed. Looking out of his window, he saw it was almost evening of the next day.

_Wait, almost evening of the next day?_

Maybe his lack of sleep finally caught up with him. Even now, he was still sleepy! But, when he realized he was at his house, he became wide awake. Hopefully they weren't home. Why wouldn't they be? Suddenly, his stomach growled more loud than it should have growled. He immediately heard footsteps by his door.

"You're awake, eh? Ready for round two of your beating? This time the cat will be included too." He heard the deep voice of his father growl.

_Oh, heck naw._ His father could touch him, but not his cat. But, what would he do? His father was pounding down that door easily. _There's always the window._ He thought to himself. Since he was on the first floor, it wouldn't hurt too bad. He grabbed his cat and flung himself out of his window. He bolted out of his yard just as he heard the door slam open.

_Gotta get to Pony's. _He thought to himself in a panic. He was pretty sure he had lost his father in the run, but he didn't want to take any chances. Luckily for him, he found himself at the front door of Ponyboy, Sodapop and Darry's house. Johnny quickly knocked, and let himself in, making sure to lock the door. When he turned around, he was immediately greeted by the concerned expression of no other than Pepsi-Cola himself.

"Johnnycake! What happened to your face?" Sodapop asked, coming over closer to Johnny.

"O-oh.. It- Well- My father has been drinking lately-" He explained shyly, getting quickly cut off by Soda.

"No need to say no more, bud. You might wanna see Darry bout' that bruise tho'." Soda grinned.

"Yeah. Well, my pa' is after me. This time I'm determined to never go back!"

"Is that why you brought the cat..?" Soda looked at the little cat, who seemed to be falling asleep in Johnny's arms.

"Yeah. Just until my pa' gets sober again. I'll bring it back to the house soon."

"Alright. You can keep it in my bathroom. Just tell the others before they-" Sodapop turned his head to see Darry and Ponyboy walk downstairs carrying books.

"What happened?" Darry exclaimed, rushing over to Johnny.

"What's up with the cat?" Ponyboy sighed, shaking his head.

Johnny sighed, explaining everything that had happened in the past day. After that, Darry immediately started healing his cuts and bruises with the first aid kit. Johnny looked out to see the sunset.

_Tommorow is another day._


End file.
